


Home

by Oh_Ana



Series: Bunny! Komaeda [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Ana/pseuds/Oh_Ana
Summary: Nagito starts to make this new house a home, with the help of Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Bunny! Komaeda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Home

* * *

Nagito stood next to Hajime on his hind legs, head tilted as he stared at the open door.

"This is your room... I'm gonna fill it with blankets and pillows and comfort items for you!" 

Having said that, Hinata chucks a huge pile of fluffy blankets and pillows onto the floor. Nagito stares at it before nervously hopping forward and grabbing it with his teeth and paws. 

Tugging it further into the room, he began placing the blankets and pillows in a circular shape in the corner. There were blankets covering the pillows that made up the walls on the small nest.

"Hm.. maybe we could make some type of drape over your little nest... Sounds good, yeah?"

Nagito's head popped out of the nest and gave Hinata a big goofy grin that made Hinata's face flush.

It was so cute..

* * *

Nagito didn't sleep in his nest as Hajime had expected him to that night. In fact he awoke to the small hybrid clambering up onto his bed and working himself under the covers.

He was too tired to put the hybrid back into his room, so he opened his arms and allowed the hybrid to snuggle into them. 

This became a nightly occurrence.

* * *

Nagito sat at Hajime's feet in the kitchen, mouth open for scraps of vegetables or fruits that Hinata had while he was cooking for them.

"How many times have I told you? No."

Then he was flashed these big soft bunny eyes and yet again, that stinky little bunny brat wooed him into an early snack.

Dropping a strawberry into the hybrid's mouth, he watched the bunny chew for a moment before bouncing in place happily. 

Nagito gave a quiet churr of happiness, nuzzling against his leg before turning on all fours and bounding off to the living room

* * *

Hajime kept his hand on Nagito's cheek as the hybrid lazily lapped at it. He found that Nagito licked his hand when he was happy or when he was stressed.

The small cottony tail attached to his hybrid was twitching, along with his small nose that was wiggling at the speed of sound. A sign that he was happy and comfortable.

Moving his hand from the pale boy's cheek, he began combing his fingers through his hair instead.

"Good bunny. Who's a good bunny? You are! Yes you are!"

It seemed like dog talk, but Nagito didnt mind in the slightest, smiling so wide his cheeks turned rosy.

* * *

Hinata had long since removed the one piece of clothing Sonia had given his bunny, and found that his hybrid had a lot more fluff then Chiaki hidden underneath it. 

There was a small tuft of fur just below the middle of his collarbones and a long line of fluff from his tail to his neck. Nagito seemed to like being pet at the spot just above his tail.

He seemed to like attention in general.. The small bunny often got angry when they'd have visitors and Hinata wasn't petting him.

That was actually how he found out about Nagito's habit of biting. 

Gundham had come over with Kazuichi to hang out for a bit and Hinata wasn't paying much attention to him. He thought Nagito would be fine on his own. But not even 10 minutes later he got a bite to the leg, and an angry bunny glaring up at him.

Nagito had proceeded to climb onto the couch and curl into his lap, grabbing his hand and licking it as a semi-apology.

* * *

He discovered many things about his bunny.

The fur, the attention issues, the morning habits, the nesting habits, but his faveorite things about his hybrid was how smart he was.

Hinata remembered how late to Akane's house he was, not being able to find his keys. Then from around the corner he hears thumping and a quiet jingle. Nagito came bouncing into the room with his keys in his mouth, dropping them at Hinata's feet with a quiet squeak.

It was a golden moment for him.

* * *

The small hybrid became increasingly more comfortable around his home, allowing Hinata to see more vulnerable sides to him.

And when Hinata would leave, he'd remember to leave a small camera on the floor so that Nagito could see him and he could see Nagito.

The camera hooked up to his phone, so even from a long ways away, his bunny wouldn't be lonely. 

Everything fell into place.

He didnt feel the need to isolate or hide anymore to feel better. There was another living being that was there to comfort him.

* * *

If Nagito could speak he'd have no other words but thank you. 

Thank you for a warm home, a bed, food, a bath, water, and love. Thank you for protection and joy.

Hinata had given him so much and he had no other way to give it back.

He felt greedy sometimes for wanting someone all to himself. But in the end, Hinata didnt want anyone but him. So he stopped feeling that way and allowed himself to be greedy.

He allowed himself to flash bunny eyes to get what he wanted, and claim his rightful spot on Hinata's bed or his lap, to play with the toys Hajime had gotten him, to indulge in his hybrid side. 

For the first time in a very long time, Nagito felt acceptance and care.

And he didnt wanna let go. Ever.

He found his forever home and nothing was gonna take him away from it.

* * *


End file.
